


Beyond the Barricade

by MarieScamander



Category: Les Miserables
Genre: Afterlife, Barricades, Death, Eponine and Courfeyrac are cute, F/M, First work - Freeform, France - Freeform, Friendship, June Uprising, Les Miserables - Freeform, Ratings may change later on, Somewhere beyond the barricade, This low-key ship has taken over my life now, i hope this works, is there a world you long to see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieScamander/pseuds/MarieScamander
Summary: What happens to all the characters when they die?  What lies beyond the barricade?  (Based on the 2012 Film adaptation of Hugo's Les Misérables) ALSO: I’m not an expert on this and I have taken a few creative liberties so it might be a lil bit off-canon.  So deal with it. Thanks for reading anyway I guess.





	1. The End

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I got this idea after listening to Little Fall of Rain for like the millionth time and got thinking so here's this look inside my brain I guess. I hope you liked it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eponine realized that fate had never really favored her, but now that she had gone from the mortal world, she was fine with it. She wasn't sure how, but everything just made sense now.

The rain continues to fall. It falls, seeming to know that Marius's tears must be matched.  
"And rain..."  
Marius repeats her slowly "and rain,"  
Eponine grows weaker "will make the flowers...."  
Marius begins to realize what will happen soon "will make the flowers...."  
Eponine finds a sudden new strength. "Grow." She says as she stands up quickly. "Marius! Oh Marius!" She turns around, hoping to see his happiness as well, but is instead just in time to hear Marius whisper a single word, filled with all the sadness of the world.  
"Grow"  
Eponine watches as he clutches her body, sobbing silently. Eponine slowly walks over to him, and wraps her own arms around an oblivious Marius. "Don't you fret, Monsieur Marius," she whispers one last time "I dont feel any pain" She stays with him for several minutes in the continuously pouring rain until he suddenly stops crying, pauses for a moment and takes a long, deep breath. Eponine steps away. He stands quickly, making himself busy with seeing to the needs of his comrades at the barricade. He works for hours, rebuilding parts that have fallen, working extra hard to keep his mind of what tragedy has happened, and the tragedies now for sure to come. All that time, Eponine stays near him, wondering what would've happened if she had told him of her love, even just the day before. Could they have run off together, and not gotten caught up in this mess to begin with? She smiles sadly to herself. Could it have only been a day before that she was with Marius, right as he saw that other girl? She thought of what he said earlier that day, with the loving tone in his voice.  
"I like the way you always tease"  
Perhaps he did love her, until someone better came along only moments later. She should've told him then, or anytime before that, maybe they could've left before any of this had happened, but it was too late now. He belonged to Cosette, and Cosette belonged to her Marius. Eponine realized that fate had never really favored her, but now that she had gone from the mortal world, she was fine with it. She wasn't sure how, but everything just made sense now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first work ever so I hope it turned out good! I know it's kinda short but I promise they'll get longer!


	2. Gavroche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I should've stayed home with you. We could've survived our parents together. I needed you, you needed me. Or I could've taken you with me. We should've grown up together, the way God intends for most. I guess not for me an' you though. Funny how life'll turn out."

That night, Eponine watches fearfully as her younger brother, who she barely knew, climb through the barricade into range for the army to shoot at him. She gasps as she sees a soldier fire at him, only missing by inches. She screams, even knowing that nobody could hear her. 

"GAVROCHE NO! GAVROCHE I LOVE YOU YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO—" she is cut off as another shot rang out, this time hitting him. He stumbles a bit, but he continues to sing his little song, as he always does.

"So you better run for cover, when the pup grows—" he is cut off as he is shot again, and Eponine watches as she sees his body fall back, but he stays standing, suddenly seeing Eponine and running to her. 

"Eponine! But I saw saw you die, with Marius, and—" he is cut off by Courfeyrac's sobbing. He looks over to see his own body wrapped in Courfeyrac's arms, and tearfully handed to Valjean. 

"Eponine......I died. Why am I still here? Why are you still here?"

"Gavroche, we aren't here anymore....we are just here to watch. And wait."

"Wait for what?"

"The others."

"Wait, do you mean...?" Gavroche's eyes fill with tears. "Even Courfeyrac?" He can tell by the look in her eyes it's true.

"I'm sorry Gavroche, I really am. But you heard Enjolras. We are the only ones left. They are the only ones left. And—" she is cut off by a yell from a French Guard.

"CANNONS!"

"—They have cannons around the corner." She finishes fearfully. "Oh I hope Marius survives, then he will live in happiness with Cosette and....." she trails off, tears in her eyes. 

Gavroche looks into her eyes, concern etched upon his young face. "You loved him, didn't you Eponine?" Gavroche stares off for a minute, thinking deeply "I should've stayed home with you. We could've survived our parents together. I needed you, you needed me. Or I could've taken you with me. We should've grown up together, the way God intends for most. I guess not for me an' you though. Funny how life'll turn out."

Eponine smiles down at the younger brother she barely knew. "Gavroche, that's all over now. We can't change what's happened. We are home now"

Gavroche looks at her questioningly.

"Really home. Gavroche, did you think that was home? That old elephant statue with all the other children? You were the master of your own house, but it wasn't home. Surely you realize that now.....?" She trails off, unsure of what to say.

Gavroche looks troubled for a moment, then looks up and Eponine earnestly. "I don't know what I believed. Never really had the time to think 'bout it. I know that everyone is the same once we are all dead, but I don't know what I meant by that. Maybe it was just a little hope to hold to when I was smaller so I don't feel like nothin'." He smiles the tiniest bit. "I guess since we're here, and they'll all be here soon, Courfeyrac will be too...." he trails off, looking past Eponine to his dear friend. "Eponine, could I follow him? I want to be there for when he, y'know....." he looks at Eponine, hope dancing in his tearful eyes.

Eponine smiles at this young boy, wanting to help his friend feel welcome in death. 

He is too young for wanting that, she thinks. He's only 12, but life on the streets ages young boys beyond their years I suppose. 

"That's a wonderful idea Gavroche," she says nervously, but tries to hide it. She was terrified that if she got separated from Gavroche she wouldn't be able to find him again. "Just be careful, alright?" 

She then looks over his shoulder to the rest of Les Amis. They had died now too. She walked over to explain what had happened and told them to wait for their comrades, who were sadly sure to come within a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See this one is longer! (Still short but whatever) I can't wait to build more on this brother/sister relationship!


	3. Courfeyrac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavroche stands on a table to speak to Les Amis while Courfeyrac and Eponine sit by each other on the chairs towards the back. The men gather around Gavroche, looking to him for leadership and direction in this confusing situation.

Later, as the battle is ending, Gavroche follows Courfeyrac into the tavern, but stays downstairs, knowing that Courfeyrac would come home to him soon.

Suddenly, upstairs, the air fills with the sound of guns being readied to fire. The four men all look down, realizing what is about to happen. Joly, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac crumple to the floor, but at the same time another self remains standing. Combeferre, Courferac, and Joly stay facing Enjolras, who was still alive, wondering why he was looking at the floor sadly. 

They stood confused for quite some time, watching French army men run in and point their guns at Enjolras. Grantiare rushes in, and is shot alongside his best friend. 

The five men stand confused, wondering why they stood, when they remembered falling. They don't even glance at the window, where Enjolras's body still hangs, or at the floor, where the rest lay crumpled. They only focus on each other, none daring to say what they thought. 

We died. We failed. And yet, we are still here. I was shot, I watched you die, and yet you stand before me. What happened?

Courfeyrac suddenly sees Gavroche come upstairs out of the corner of his eye. He falters, remembering the horrific moment when he watched this little boy, whom he considered his brother, die trying to gather ammunition for him. Courfeyrac's eyes fill with tears.

Gavroche watches as he begins to sob uncontrollably once again. Gavroche runs to him, and Courfeyrac lifts him up into a giant bear hug and Gavroche buries his face in Courfeyrac's chest. 

"Courfeyrac, oh Courfeyrac I've missed you so much! I'm sorry I left and, and, it's been so long without you and—"

"Gavroche," Courfeyrac cuts him off quietly through his tears. "What happened? I was shot, you were shot.....we died. Are you just my welcoming angel into the glorious kingdom above? Why are we still here? Why—"

Gavroche stares into Courfeyrac's eyes so deeply that the confident man falters, unsure of what to say. Gavroche begins to speak, quietly, speaking to the group of men standing before him. His brothers. 

"Courfeyrac,"  
he falters, realizing that the others are listening. 

Eponine then follows and then brings in the rest of the barricade boys. They all sit down quietly, still trying to make sense of what they should do next. 

Gavroche stands on a table to speak to Les Amis while Courfeyrac and Eponine sit by each other on the chairs towards the back. The men gather around Gavroche, looking to him for leadership and direction in this confusing situation.

"Well, all of you, I'm sure you all have realized by now," he snickers, a small smile coming to his face for the first time in a while. "we're dead."

He pauses as he lets this sink in. Really sink in. The young men all have tears in their eyes, all but Enjolras.

He alone stood tall in the back of the room, looking at everything and nothing, making no notion that he heard or understood anything, but he did. He knew. He knew that his whole life seemed....wasted. He couldn't change the world, he couldn't bring freedom, he couldn't even save a single man on his barricade. 

Wait a moment, 

his head snaps up, suddenly alert. 

Where is Marius? 

He begins to look around frantically. 

Marius is missing is he....is Marius....alive? Or is he lost somewhere? Marius where are you? 

His thinking is frantic as Gavroche continues to speak, oblivious. 

"—because we died, but I don't know if anyone else is here.....I'm not seeing nobody else that we don't know so—"

"Marius is missing" says Enjolras loudly, cutting Gavroche off. The sound echoes through the silent tavern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM IN LOVE WITH THIS GAVROCHE/COURFEYRAC BROTP THEY ARE JUST AMAZING ok I'm done freaking out I can't wait to post the next chapter! Comments are welcome as well as constructive criticism~


	4. A Lost Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In coming down the street, Gavroche saw something that made his stomach churn. 
> 
> He saw everyone. 
> 
> His friends. 
> 
> His brothers. 
> 
> Himself. 
> 
> Lying in between Courfeyrac and Eponine.

Their thoughts spiral into confusion and chaos.

Marius is missing? Is he alive? Did one of us survive after all? Or was he dead, just lost somewhere? Had he thought he was still alive, and tried to find Cosette? He had seemed to think of nothing but her for the last twenty four hours, what if he was unknowingly haunting her now?

Gavroche has lost all authority in the room, and chaos breaks loose. The men all begin to storm out, grouping together trying to find their lost brother. 

Gavroche stays with Eponine and Courfeyrac, who seemed confused. 

Why hadn't they been listening to him? Ah well, Gavroche thought, he would solve that later. Right now, he had to find Marius, dead or alive. 

In coming down the street, Gavroche saw something that made his stomach churn. 

He saw everyone. 

His friends. 

His brothers. 

Himself. 

Lying in between Courfeyrac and Eponine. He snaps to attention as he watches as that spy, the inspector, what was his name again? Ah yes, Javert. 

He watches as Javert slowly takes off his own Medal of Honor and pins it on the little boy's chest. 

His chest. 

Courfeyrac looks to Gavroche, tears in his eyes.   
"You fought bravely little brother." He whispers, barely audible. 

Eponine nods along absently. She is looking up and down the row of Barricade Boys, trying to see if Marius was among them.   
"Marius is alive! He's alive! Oh Marius where are you now?" 

The other men hear her call. They come running over, Enjolras slowly coming up last, led with an arm around his shoulder, belonging to a patient Grantiare. A look from Grantiare brings Combeferre over, and he leads Enjolras away.

A questioning look from Courfeyrac brings Grantiare out of his trance watching Enjolras led away. 

He begins to speak. "He's in shock I think. He just can't believe we failed. That he failed. He feels responsible for all our deaths." He sighs heavily, the earnest look in his eyes show how badly he wants his friend back.

Courfeyrac brings him into a hug. "Don't worry, we'll bring him back to his senses. I was lost for a bit too, I just needed the ones I love," he looks to Gavroche, then shyly at Eponine. "To bring me back"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this one! I can’t wait to see where this story goes. I’m sorry these are short tho. Comments are greatly appreciated!


	5. In the Tavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s go back in time to hear Courfeyrac and Eponine’s conversation in the tavern, before Enjolras realizes Marius is gone.......

{a few minutes earlier, in the tavern, Eponine and Courfeyrac's conversation}

“So you’re the sister I’ve heard all about I assume?”

Eponine looks surprised. “He—Gavroche talked about me?”

Courfeyrac laughs and nods. “Oh yes. He told me all about how you took care of him up until he could leave himself. Thank you for protecting my Gavroche.”

Eponine isn’t sure what to say, but they get lost in each other’s eyes. Courfeyrac flashes one of his dazzling smiles and Eponine blushes in return.

“I watched you, you know, while we were alive.” Courfeyrac looks sheepish at Eponine’s startled look, and elaborates. “Gavroche had pointed you out to me once. I then continued to realize how often we actually passed in the square, and that, well,” he blushes, “that you were rather pretty.” He looks up at Eponine nervously. “I wanted to love you, but, ah,” he pauses, looking somewhat ashamed. “I had noticed how much time you spent with Marius, and I assumed you loved him, and I thought that he loved you as well, all the time you spent together. When Marius told me about Cosette, however, I immediately thought of you. I wondered if you still loved him.....if, well, if you would love me as well. But I never looked for you after that, I–I don’t know what I thought. And then I saw you at the barricade, I saw that you had died when it was too late. I wanted to keep Gavroche safe for you though.” He looks thoughtful. “For me too. I loved both of you so much, I’m sorry I couldn’t save him.”

Eponine looked into his apologetic eyes and gives him a small smile. She puts her hand gently over his. “Courfeyrac, you tried your best. And it’s ok. We’re all together now anyway. We’re no longer alone.”

Courfeyrac looks thoughtful. “To be honest, I couldn’t believe that I had died, that I had failed. Seeing Gavroche helped me a little bit once I realized that I was with him again, but then I saw you.”

Eponine blushes while Courfeyrac shyly smiles and continues his story. “I realized that this was real. And that I had a chance, a real chance, with a real woman who actually loved me deeply as well, that would never feel fake, like all my past lovers. Not just some month or so long love, but a real romance that I had so long yearned for. Just a chance, but that chance was hope.”

Eponine looks flattered by Courfeyrac’s words. “Fey,” She hesitates, not sure if she can say this nickname, but continues when he smiles. “Fey, I think I love you too.” She blushes, “I too have yearned for love, but it’s rather difficult with my background and social standing.” She laughs, “it’s a good thing none of that matters now.”

“ ‘Ponine,” Courfeyrac has almost no words to respond to a dream come true. He’s never been the best at words. He could only love. 

As they stare into each other’s eyes, they are startled by Enjolras’ voice. “Marius is missing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. It was difficult to write so I’m sorry if it’s not perfect.


End file.
